Dental caries continues to be a disease affecting a majority of the population. The multifactoral nature of caries etiology highlights the need for a multi-disciplinary approach to future research in this area. This application is for support of a Specialized Caries Research Center to encourage, conduct and coordinate multidisciplinary research, both basic and clinical, on the etiology, pathogenesis and prevention of dental caries. Studies of adult populations have indicated differences in the patterns of caries attack compared with children, including an increased prevalence of root caries, and thus the center will emphasize, although not be restricted to, research leading to the prevention of dental caries in adults. The primary objectives of the Center will be to focus and encourage multidisciplinary research, to integrate basic and clinical research, and to foster a training environment. The Center will provide a structure and environment to integrate existing caries research (7 funded R01s), includes 6 new projects and 4 student pilot projects to be started in the first year, and 2 projects to be started in the second year. These projects have been briefly reviewed and deemed appropriate for Center funding. To enhance the research of individual investigators, core resource units will be established including a Biostatistical Unit for developing select populations, a Chemical Analysis Unit for preparative procedures, an Administrative Core and an Enrichment Program. The Specialized Caries Research Center will advance research in the following ways: 1) The multidisciplinary approach will develop the techniques required for a contemporary approach to dental caries, 2) the enrichment program and communication through the core facilities will lead to enhanced collaboration and hence increased productivity, 3) the Center resources will provide some services not currently available and will allow centralization of many duplicated functions, and 4) the Center through pilot studies will permit the testing of new ideas and the attraction of new investigators into caries research.